Te quiero, princesa
by edemirekly
Summary: Sólo una pequeña confesión. Demily.


¡Hola! Esto es sólo un único capítulo. Parte del diálogo estaba pensado inicialmente para "Infierno", pero finalmente sólo utilicé la idea. Así que ésto se quedó sin publicar. Como ya he dicho, sólo es una escena.

Espero que les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reunidos alrededor de una mesa en el bar, el equipo contemplaba entre risas cómo Derek y J.J. bailaban en medio de la pista. Derek había insistido en que tanto Emily como García, lo acompañaran también, pero parecía que sólo J.J. necesitaba desahogarse del último caso moviendo su cuerpo. García, ya iba por su tercera copa, y no se fiaba de que pudiera mantener la verticalidad, mientras que Emily, aún se sentía incomoda después de su última charla con Derek.

Finalmente, J.J., agotada, había ido a reunirse con el resto del equipo mientras que Derek iba a pedir otra bebida en la barra del bar.

Volvía con ella en la mano, cuando una voluptuosa rubia, embutida en un pequeño vestido que parecía de dos tallas menos de la que necesitaba, lo interceptó a mitad del camino con una sonrisa sugerente.

Desde la mesa el equipo contemplaba la interacción entre ambos. No hacía falta oírlos y ni siquiera ser perfilador para darse cuenta de que la rubia se insinuaba descaradamente, mientras que Derek le dedicaba una sonrisa amable.

\- No puede dar ni un sólo paso sin que una mujer se le eche encima- Señaló García entre risas.

Todos le dieron la razón. Incluso Emily se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa que no sentía, al tiempo que intentaba ignorar una inoportuna punzada de celos. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en aquella situación porque ella misma lo había rechazado. Sus miedos se habían interpuesto, una vez más, a lo que su corazón le gritaba.

Vieron como la rubia se acercaba a Derek y le susurraba algo al oído, mientras que le entregaba una tarjeta. Éste, la tomó durante unos segundos entre sus manos, y para sorpresa de sus compañeros que no se perdían un detalle desde la posición en que se encontraban, le devolvió la misma con un gesto de disculpa.

Emily nunca admitiría, ni siquiera a sí misma, que su corazón notó cierto alivio. Pero aún así, se sentía un poco culpable por el hecho de que sabía que si Derek había actuado de esa forma, era por lo ocurrido entre ambos. Y era algo que no podía permitir. No quería que se sintiera obligado con ella bajo ningún concepto.

\- ¡Mira!- Exclamó atónito Reid- Eso sí que es nuevo. Derek rechazando a una mujer.

Todos se miraron boquiabiertos, mientras que Emily escondía sus ojos fijándolos en su copa de bourbon, tratando de evitar que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de su expresión ligeramente nerviosa.

Cuando Derek llegó a la mesa, se encontró con las miradas perplejas de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confuso, mientras se sentaba junto a J.J.

Emily, al elegir asiento al llegar, había optado por sentarse frente a él, a pesar de que Derek le había dejado libre el que se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se ajustaba a tu tipo?- Dijo Rossi con sorna.

\- ¿Tiene un tipo?- Añadió J.J. siguiendo la broma.

Derek tomó un sorbo de su copa, mientras de reojo miraba hacia Emily, quien trataba de pasar desapercibida prácticamente con la cabeza metida en la suya.

\- Bueno.. dejadlo...- Dijo negando con la cabeza.. La culpa era suya al fin y al cabo, durante años les había dado razones de sobra para provocar ese tipo de comentarios.

Soportó estoicamente las risas de todos, con una sonrisa educada, y volvió a tomar otro trago de la cerveza que había pedido.

Por fin las bromas cesaron y se hizo un pequeño silencio.

De pronto se encontró los ojos de Emily fijos en él.

\- Era muy guapa, tal vez aún puedas alcanzarla.- Le sugirió casi en un susurro.

Emily jamás habría podido explicar por qué había hecho aquel comentario. Ni siquiera lo había pensado y, desde luego, a Derek lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido. No tenía sentido después de su última conversación.

La miró totalmente desconcertado.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó con tono serio frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué vuelva a buscarla?.

Emily sintió las miradas de sus amigos directamente sobre ellos. Repentinamente, se produjo un silencio incómodo. Era imposible que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que Derek parecía molesto, y de que ella, se había ruborizado ligeramente.

\- Yo sólo digo que no hay razón para que no lo hagas...-Balbuceó mientras jugueteaba con la copa entre sus dedos, y esquivaba su expresión dolida.

Derek colocó su mano sobre la de ella, con firmeza, prácticamente inmovilizándola y obligándola de este modo, a volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Derek!- Le llamó la atención, sorprendida por aquel gesto demasiado íntimo- ¿Que...?

Pero no la dejó terminar la frase.

\- ¿No la hay?- Le recriminó con sequedad- ¿Eso es lo que crees?.

Lo que Emily no podía creer es que se comportara de aquel modo delante de todos. Estaban entre un grupo de perfiladores que seguramente ya estarían sacando sus propias conclusiones de aquel simple gesto. Se sintió terriblemente expuesta ante el silencio de todos, que los observaban con la confusión dibujada en sus rostros. Con cierta brusquedad se zafó de la mano de Derek, dirigiéndole una expresión enojada.

\- Yo no creo nada Derek... Sólo digo que puedes hacerlo si quieres- Le contestó con sequedad al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Aunque había intentado evitar que se notara, era evidente que estaba molesta.

Derek retiró la mano de la mesa y se quedó observándola durante unos segundos leyendo la expresión de su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que su cabeza y su corazón se encontraban en plena batalla. Respiró hondo tratando de recuperar la calma.

\- Dime...- Le dijo con voz tranquila, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella- ¿Y por qué querría hacer algo así Emily.?

La forma en que le habló, la manera íntima, en que se dirigió a ella, con aquella voz grave y segura de si misma, provocó que sus mejillas se tornaran un poco más rojas de lo que ya estaban. Emily sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poquito más de lo que hubiera deseado. De reojo vio las expresiones curiosas del resto de agentes, que parecían no perderse detalle de su conversación. Se maldijo a sí misma. Ella solita se había metido en aquel lío.

\- ¿Que por qué?- Se burló fingiendo indiferencia- No sé a qué te refieres- Añadió negando con la cabeza mientras aplacaba el temblor de sus manos volviéndolas a colocar alrededor de su copa.

Esperaba que Derek rectificara. ¡Por Dios!, todo el equipo estaba allí, observándolos, en absoluto silencio, con esas expresiones ahora estupefactas. Pero a Derek no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Se estaba comportando como si estuvieran en la soledad de su apartamento.

Éste, asintió con la cabeza, meditando qué decir a continuación.

\- ¿No lo sabes?- Continuó sin perder la calma- Seré más claro...¿Por qué haría algo así cuando todo lo que quiero lo tengo justo delante de mí?- Añadió mirándola a los ojos con tal profundidad que Emily se quedó petrificada, y casi sin aliento.

Totalmente abrumada por su confesión, sus mejillas se volvieron ahora definitivamente de color rojo encendido y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado bajo su pecho.

Fue García quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó boquiabierta.

Y no era la única que compartía su expresión asombrada.

Emily absolutamente avergonzada, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

\- Disculpad...- Susurró mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía hacia la salida del local.

Derek la detuvo a medio camino, tomándola por la cintura y obligándola a darse la vuelta. Se le enterneció el corazón al ver la humedad en los ojos de ella.

\- Derek... no...- Balbuceó dirigiendo su vista al suelo incapaz de mirarlo.

Él la tomó del mentón forzándola a enfrentarlo.

\- Por favor...- Le rogó acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta quedarse a solo unos centimetros.

\- No podemos hacer esto- Susurró, consciente de que a sus amigos, no les podía quedar duda alguna de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Se intentó apartar, pero Derek la tenía agarrada firmemente y la atrajo aún más hacia su pecho.

Emily se encontró con el rostro de Derek apoyado en el suyo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Le dijo en voz baja- Dame una sola razón.

Su aliento en su piel, la hizo estremecer. Se quedó sin fuerzas para resistirse a su abrazo. Sus manos rodeaban ahora su cintura, mientras que las de ella, se apoyaban en su pecho.

\- Ya sabes las razones, no voy a volver a discutirlo..- Argumentó con la voz quebrada..

\- Emily, no hagas esto..- Le rogó rozando sus labios en sus mejillas- No nos hagas esto.

Ella sintió cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Y recordó dónde se encontraban.

\- Derek.. No me lo hagas tu a mí...- Le suplicó ella ahora- Yo no puedo...No podemos...Nos están mirando..- Le recordó mirando de reojo a sus amigos, que ahora cuchilleaban entre ellos.

Derek negó ligeramente con la cabeza, besándole la frente.

\- No me importa- Le dijo con convicción- Te quiero.

Se sintió invadida por un auténtico terror cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, que no mostraban asomo de duda alguno. Derek la estrechó un poquito más entre sus brazos.

\- Dejame ir- Continuó implorándole mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Pero él se negaba a soltarla.

\- No... Em... Te quiero...- Volvió a repetirle, besando aquellas lágrimas traidoras.

\- No.. no digas eso... no puedes- Insistió ella, mientras notaba cómo los labios de Derek se acercaban cada vez más a su boca.

\- Te quiero- Le susurró nuevamente con sus labios prácticamente sobre los suyos.

Ella podría haberse alejado en aquel momento, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Notaba cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos.

Por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y ahora era el mundo el que parecía temblar bajo sus pies.

\- Dios... no sabes lo que dices- Le recriminó con suavidad.

\- Te quiero, princesa..

Y sin apartar la vista de ella, cerró la brecha entre ambos sin que ya Emily fuera capaz de oponer resistencia alguna, perdida en la suavidad de sus labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN


End file.
